Young Justice Rising
by Hyper Bird
Summary: Dick, Wally and Artemis can't wait for the new school year to start, the mysterious Conner Kent is a little bit confused, Megan Morse is slightly weird and Kaldur wants to be a good Prefect. And everything kind of worked out until the Magic World slowly started to become darker and noone is safe anymore. Heroes will have to rise.


Chapter 1. Today is the day

''Bruce...'' A young boy, 13 years old maybe was obviously very bored. He had waited the whole summer for school to finally start again. For most teenagers, that may sound really weird, but Dick Grayson certaily wasn't a normal teenager. He was a wizard.

His adopted father, Bruce Wayne, a very rich and important man, just didn't finish his meeting with some politicians from the Ministry of Magic. Dick sat for what seemed like hours in his fathers office. He wanted his father or their butler Alfred to drop him off at Kings Cross immediately.

Bruce sent his son a glare that was famous in the Magic World. ,,The Batglare''.

,,The Bat'' or ,,The Batman''. Dick knew that these were his fathers nicknames at Hogwarts. He had often heard other students whisper them. ,,Attention, here comes the Bat...'' Bruce could be very strict, even scary sometimes. Add the dark robes he always wore and then you understood the nickname.

This time Dick choose to ignore his fathers glare. He needed to go, couldn't Bruce see that? ''Please... today is the day.''

* * *

Wally West had always been a kid that could simply not sit still for more than a few minutes. When he was excited it got even worse. That meant today he was basically a human bouncing ball.

He knew he had to stay in his room or his dad would get angry at him for being in such a good mood. Ever since he found out, _what_ his son was, he didn't like seeing him very happy. _Ugh, just don't think about it..._

His uncle had to pick him up soon or they were going to be late. Wally thought it was extremly nice of his uncle to drop him off at Kings Cross so that Wally could reach Hogwarts by train like everyone else, even though Barry Allen, his uncle, was a teacher at Hogwarts, which meant he just could have taken Wally with him directly.

He heard the ringing of the doorbell and rushed downstairs to open the door before anyone else could. His father mumbled something that sounded like ,,dumb kid...'' as he ran past him, but when Wally openend the door and looked at the face of his supercool uncle, he had to grin.

''Finally! Come on, we need to hurry or we're going to be late. And today is the day!''

* * *

''Are you excited?'' Orin asked. Kaldur didn't have to think about that long. ''Yes, I am.''

Orin smiled. He was the ambassador of their small country called Atlantis and he had taken Kaldur under his wing a few years ago. He had seen that this boy was a good kid and had wanted to give the boy a chance to see something outside of Atlantis. And because he knew Bruce Wayne, Hogwart's Headmaster, he was able to arrange for Kaldur to become a Hogwarts student. He knew that Kaldur did miss Atlantis, or some Atlanteans, but he also knew that the boy was very happy with being a sixth year Ravenclaw Prefect.

''Well... the let's go...'', suggested Orin and reached for the bowl filled with Floo powder. Kaldur nodded. ,,Today is the day.''

* * *

Artemis Crock sighed as she pushed her luggage cart trough the wall to Platform 9 3/4. She followed her sister Jade trough the crowd and sighed silently, because she knew where her family was heading. She was proven to be right as she saw her father greet Joar Mahkent with a formal handshake. They were_business partners_**. **

Jade immediately disappeared after she had greated the Mahkents. Why was she even here? She finished Hogwarts two years ago. Uhh, she probably wanted to recruit new people to do the same work as her family. Great. Then she spotted the Terror Twins heading towards them. Oh... it was time for her to go.

''Hey!'' Her father grabbed her shoulder roughly and prevented her from leaving. She noticed how Cameron Mahkent's, often called Junior, expression changed from slightly bored and distracted to what almost looked like fear or someting. Oh, yeah, she forgot. Mahkent Senior treated his son kind of bad, even for villain standards. If you looked very closely, you could see he had the rest of a black eye on his ghostly pale, almost blue, face.

''Where are you going?'', asked her father. She had to stop herself from roling her eyes. ,,To go meet my friends dad... You now, I haven't seen them for a while.''

,,Be tough, baby girl...´´ Of course. What else would he have to say to her? Be tough... '''course, dad...'' He let go of her shoulder and Artmis disappeared in the crowd.

* * *

Wally arrived at Platform 9 3/4. Late. Wonderful. He grabbed his suitcase and entered the the train last minute. Woah. Yes. Woohhooo. Wally West had made it.

He was just going to start searching for an empty compartment, when he heard a _very _familiar laugh. ''Oh, Boy Wonder, come out!'' _Boy Wonder_. Dick didn't like that nickname very much, but it defenitely was a popular one. The son of the Headmaster, skipped a year and an amazing acrobat. The nickname did fit Dick Grayson. And Wally had missed his friend really much.

The younger boy suddenly appeared behind Wally. And he was still laughing creepily.

''Dude! Sometimes I get the feeling the Bat already tought you how to apparate. How was your summer?'' He gave his best friend a reunion-high five. ''Ugh.. boring. You should have come over more often'', was the younger one's response. But Dick knew why he didn't come over more often and Dick also didn't need to ask how his summer was. He knew him to well.

''Come on, West, I've got a compartment full of sweets.'' ''Wonderful.''

* * *

Kaldur, being the good prefect he was, was patrouilling in the train and chatting with fellow students. He hadn't even noticed that he missed Hogwarts while he was in Atlantis, but now he noticed that it felt good to be back.

_Well... I think I can head back to the cabi- _He heard laughter. A signature laughter. And he totally knew whose laughter it was and that it probably meant that someone would be a victim of a prank in a short amount of time. He opened the door of the cabin where the laughter came from. And as he had suspected, he found a laughing Dick Grayson and an eating Wally West.

''Oh, hey Kaldur...'', said Wally inbetween two chocolate cauldrons. Wallace West and Richard Grayson. These two meant trouble. And, he had to admit it: Fun. Grayson, who carried the nickname ,,Boy Wonder'', was a fourth year Hufflepuff and West a fifth year Gryffindor.

Dick was finally done laughing. ''Whoa, Kaldur, how whelming to see one of our favorite prefects. We still owe you for not punishing us for that thing in the Trophy room.'' _Yeah, he had let that one slip..._

''Don't do anything stupid, you two. It's my duty as prefect...''

''Yeah, dude, we get it. With great power comes great reponsibility or duty or something.'' Now Wally was eating Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. He had to be extremly lucky to not get the disgusting ones. Or the Gryffindor just didn't care.

''Well, I will leave you two alo-'' ''Wait! Do you know anything about Professor Kent's mysterious son that appeared out of nowhere?'' Mr. Kent had a son? Kaldur had not known that. He always thought that the man was very noble and kind and well... normal... He didn't seem like the kind of person that suddenly happened to have a son noone kew about.

''Are you sure about that?'' ''Totally. The boy could have been Kent's clone if not for the glasses. And Kent brought him to the train. But the guy didn't speak with me when Bruce and his dad had a little chat.'' Bruce... It was still kind of weird to hear a 13 year old talk about the impressive Bruce Wayne like they were old friends.

''Well... I was not informed about a Kent Junior. You will have to get information about that boy by yourself.'' Kaldur almost regreted saying that. Hopefully they would not provocate the new student. With these two you never knew...

* * *

Conner was still confused. Clark had brought him here and now he was on the train. Okay. That meant he had to search for a compartment, right? Without much thinking he grabbed his suitcase and opened the nearest door. Almost empty.

The one person inside the cabin was a girl about his age with read hair. She had been reading some book, that was quickly put away the second the door was opened. ''Oh. Hi, I'm Megan Morse. Sixth year. Hufflepuff. And you? You know, you look a little bit like Professor Kent. He's a teacher - one of the nicest.'' She played with a red streak of her hair. She seemed nervous. And Connor was confused. Even more confused than before because Megan talked so much.

''I'm, uh, Connor Kent. I.. uh... you know... yeah... Clark... is my... my... uh... dad''

''Okay...'' Now he probably had made her a tiny bit confused. ''Are you new?" ''Yeah'' ''Do you want to... uhm... sit here?'' ''Yeah. Thank you''

He sat down next to her. She was slightly blushing. And smiling. She had a pretty smile.


End file.
